You should have said NO
by yourlastregret
Summary: Hermione finds Ron cheating. I like it... Songfic "You should have said no" by Taylor Swift. I don't like Ron. OneShot unless I get inspired. Disclaimer: Song is not mine.


I am having a good oneshot day

**I am having a good oneshot day! I thought it would be a good situation here. **

**Harry Potter and all affiliated characters do not belong to me, but they belong to J.K. Rowling and her beautiful imagination. **

**Please review and tell me if this sucks and if I should continue it!**

Hermione watched the scene in front of her with sad amusement. The invisability cloak hid her from sight, and thankfully, her tears were silent. Ron was sitting by the lake with what looked like Lavender Brown. It was difficult to say for sure, considering their bodies were entangled, their lips never leaving each other's.

"Ronnikins, do you love me?" Hermion heard the girl say.

"Of course. You are my everything," He'd replied.

"What about Granger?"

"Don't worry about her. She isn't half what you are to me."

Hermione couldn't take anymore of this. She turned on her heel and ran silently to the castle. When she got inside, she took off the cloak. She didn't care if anyone saw her. It was two o'clock, and she was Head Girl. No one would question it.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, _

_The smiles, the flowers, everything, _

_Is gone._

_Yesterday I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you, _

_Feels wrong._

_You say, that you'd take it all back, _

_Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, _

_And you said yes_

The Next Day

She sat alone in the Common Room. Harry had asked her to come down to Dinner with him, but she refused. Harry had been watching her all day. He knew something was wrong with her, but he didn't ask. He assumed it was about Ron. How right he was.

Ron made his way back to the Common Room. He couldn't understand why Hermione had avoided him all day. At first, he wondered if she had found out about him and Lavender.

"_No, she couldn't of," _He thought. He had drunk enough firewhisky the night before that when Lavender threw herself at him, he said yes. It was the one and only time he had ever cheated, but he knew better than to let Hermione know about it. She would never forgive him.

He entered the portrait to find a seething Hermione sitting on the couch. He tried to sit next to her and put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and slapped him.

"Hermione, what is going on with you? You've been bitchy all day, and I demand the reason!" He said, holding his burning cheek.

"Why don't you tell me! Actually, I will go ask Lavender! Maybe she will know my problem!"

"… Shit, Hermione! I…How did you find out?"

"I saw you two last night! You…You BASTARD! We've been together for a year! How could you?"

"Im sorry…. I should have…" he began.

"You should have said NO!"

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home, _

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go. _

_You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_Shouldn't be asking myself why,_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,_

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me._

"After everything we've been through…You didn't think about it at all did you? I just want to know why! Why would you do that to me…to us?" The tears were flowing freely down her red cheeks. Ron got off the couch and kneeled before her. He tried to take her hands, but she pulled them away.

"Please 'Mione, forgive me. I'd take it back if I could. You are the only one who means anything to me. She means noting, NOTHING to me. It's the past. I just need a chance. One chance is all Im asking for. Please…"

_You can see that I've been cryin', _

_Baby you know all the right things,_

_To say._

_But do you, honestly, _

_Expect me, to believe,_

_We could ever be the same._

_You say, that the past is the past, _

_You need one chance; it was a moment of weakness, _

_And you said yes_

"Really Ron? Do you honestly think that I can just forget about this? You cheated on me with…with _her!" _I trusted you! I loved you Ron!"

"Loved?" His eyes shot to hers. She had used the past tense, and that alone sent shivers up his spine…was she really going to end their relationship because of one little mistake? He didn't mean it, he told her he was sorry, what else could he do?

"Yes Ron, loved. I don't know how I feel about you right now. Just…Just leave me alone. I can't look at you right now," She stood in from the couch and looked down at him.

"Was it—she worth it?" Hermione didn't give him time to answer. She left him sitting on the floor. She didn't see him drop his head into his hands and begin to weep.

_I can't resit,_

_Before you go tell me this,_

_Was it worth it?_

_Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no_

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home, _

_You should have thought twice before you let it all go. _

_You should've said no_

_Baby and you might still have me._


End file.
